1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a gesture recognition method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a gesture recognition method and a gesture recognition apparatus with improved background suppression.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A-1E are schematic diagrams showing the gesture of a user moving from left to right and FIG. 1F shows a schematic diagram of the motion track of a gravity center of the object in FIGS. 1A-1E. Referring to FIG. 1A, the hand of the user is not moved at first and the body of the user, referred as a background image, can be seen in an image I1 of FIG. 1A. Next, it can be seen that the hand of the user is moved from left to right in FIGS. 1B-1D in which the hand of the user gradually becomes larger and brighter at first and then gradually becomes smaller and darker, and finally only the background image, i.e. the body of the user, is left.
Generally speaking, gravity centers P1-P7 of an object are calculated according to the brightness and positions of pixels of the object and served as the position of the object, and moving vectors V1-V6 at different times are also calculated. Details of calculating the gravity centers may be referred to U.S. Publication No. 2013/0265230 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. However from FIGS. 1A-1E, it can be seen that when images I1-I5 captured by the image sensor contain background brightness (i.e. the background image), the gravity centers of the object may be at the same location before and after the hand of the user is waving, shown as the gravity centers P1 and P7 in FIG. 1F. Accordingly, a circle track can be obtained as FIG. 1F when the object has a motion track as FIGS. 1A-1E, wherein the hand of the user does not appear in FIGS. lA and 1E. Therefore, a final gravity center of the object may fall at the same location as an initial gravity center of the object; i.e. a displacement Δx=0 as shown in FIG. 1F.
In other words, if the hand of the user is waved from left to right, the gravity centers P1-P7 of the object will like the track shown in FIG. 1F, wherein as the displacement Δx=0, the processor may recognize that the gesture is a circle motion such that an error may occur in recognition.